The Imperial Princess and The Prince of Thieves
by GuestV1
Summary: Rin Kagamine is the imperial princess of the Holy Celestial Empire, but she escaped and went on the run. However, she met a boy that is eerie similar to her, he is a thief and at one point, a prince. He wish to steal enough money from others so that he can live his life in comfort. But when the two met, there strings of destiny intertwine to form a Epic that will last for eternity.
1. Prologue

Author Note

Hello, a new author here, I like Rin and Len, because there music is unique as they are a duet that is wonderful in telling stories, so I wanted to write a story about them and with other Vocaloid characters.

Now, this story is not about any particular song from these two Vocaloid but I would choose one of the song at a whim to base my story arc around.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these Vocaloid, and is just writing a Fanfiction about them, and all rights to these Vocaloid belong to Crypton Future and other developers that made or owns them.**

* * *

Prologue

My name is Riana Karugina.

I am the first imperial princess of the Holy Celestial Empire, a magnificent empire with loyal citizens cheering our names with a triumph shout, an array of powerful soldiers in Mithril Armor marching through the perfectly decorated streets of our capital, lamps lace with gold and rare mineral to show our overwhelming wealth and prosperity. But despite all this, I can only think of one thing.

I hate my life.

I hate this life of mine that can't decide a thing for myself.

I hate putting up an ideal image for our people that are living in a lie.

I hate the falsehood that shines from the lamps made with alchemy.

I most certainly hate the beautiful armor my soldiers wear, because although they are certainly real armor made of real Mithril and my soldiers are genuine in their display of skill, but I believe they are more beautiful when stained with crimson fluid.

I hate this country that is created to look like a utopia but is purely gilded on the inside and decorated with gold on the outside.

Also, my name is not Riana Karugina, but is Rin Kagamine, as that is what my mother truly wanted to name me before I was snatched away by the upper echelon of this country and change my name.

Rin Kagamine is my name, and with time, is the only thing that will remain.

As I have trained myself day and night to gain the power to grasp my own life.

The time my fate will arrive is near, as my release magic power flutter and burst in the air.

With a snap of my fingers, blood will splatter.

With a wave of my hand, swords will shatter.

My might is ready to show tonight, for I am about to reveal my joker under the moonlight.

As I walk up to the guardians protecting my sanctuary.

There was a look of fear in their eyes, but there is no need for fear when death comes but within an instant.

"Your highness….. why are wearing your full Adamantium Valkyrie Armor and Weapon set?"

Snap!

He asks me with trepidation, but I only snap my finger in silence.

"…..."

He went silent for the moment and in the next.

Splatter!

His body burst into a million pieces….

Ahh… the joy of freedom.

The joy of freedom from this life….

* * *

My name is Leon Kasura.

I am the young prince of a country that is near the end of its life, so I gave up my nobility for the simple life, I stole what I wanted to like the little thief that I am, and dress in seductive clothes to steal more for a living.

I want this country to last for an eternity, but that is a lie and in the end, it will all go up in flames, so I gave up my nobility for my thievery and let my brother take the fall for me.

However, he is wise and not foolish, but his love for me overwhelm my tolerance. So hopefully fully this country will become his pyre, but I am sure, I'm sure, he will live through it all and catch me like mice. And once he does, I shiver at the thought, as my chastity will be tarnished by someone of the same sex as me. So I fled, so I fled, this country that would go up flames, flames that are of my doing, but I feel no remorse for burning the den of kidnappers.

As I was not a prince of this country, but a slave caught in the jaw of a dirty man and then train to be violated by my masters for whom I shall serve with my body. However, I use my charm on a lady, a lady that happens to be the queen of this country. She was a sovereign and I am not, but she treated me with the care of a puppy and when she died they believe it was an accident, but if they were to investigate the case fully, they would discover the poisonous trail that led to my lips. I made myself the prince of this country by faking her will and I regret that mistake for the rest of my life. As her son is as disgusting as the woman herself. So I engulf this country in flames and hope to hell that it would burn into ashes.

Also, my name is not Leon Kasura but is Len Kagamine, my mother named me that before she disappeared from my life.

As I was caught and sold into slavery.

She was a sad lady, always reminiscent of something that is on her mind, but I can't remember what she told me like it was a forbidden memory, that I am not allowed to touch, for it would only bring me pain and sorrow to no end.

However, it doesn't matter, I enjoy living the free life, stealing from other without a care, and I only need one name in my life, and the one that my mother gave me from birth will do just fine, as the one that the queen came up with is dirty and disgusting to my eyes. But I think that my free life is about to come to an end, as I made a crucial mistake in deciding where to take a bath….

In a lake far, far away.

Under the sunny blue sky, I strip myself bare before nature eyes.

I jump into the lake with a great splash and start wishing myself clean with the soap I had on hand.

I wash my girly face and then scrub my marble lean body, that I can't help, but admire for a while.

Until….

I saw a reflection of myself in the air and not on the water, however, this reflection has small breast and lacks a snake between his leg, then I realize it was a girl, and before I knew it, my eyes are seeing stars.

"Pervert!"

That is all I can hear before my mind faded into the darkness from the sharp pain originating from my pelvis.


	2. The Misunderstandings

Author Note

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these Vocaloid, and is just writing a Fanfiction about them, and all rights to these Vocaloid belong to Crypton Future and other developers that made or owns them.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Misunderstanding

 **(Len POV)**

When I woke up from getting knock out, I felt a cool breeze between my legs and saw that I am still in my birthday suit. While I am also tied up with ropes created from light magic and can't break free despite my useless struggle. So I try to look for the source of my hardship and was stunned silence when I found her.

She had golden hair that glimmer in the sunlight, skin that is as fair as snow whites, and with a neat white bow on her head, she look like a rabbit from the arctic region. Her right eye is bluer than the cerulean sky and as round as polish sapphire, but her left eye is redder than that of ruby. Her leather clothes are like those of adventures, but the way she moves and dress don't show that she is of common birth.

I want to say who are you, "my fair lady" if only the circumstances for our meeting wasn't so dire. So I can only say whatever that comes out of my mouth.

"Hey, you little shit! Get me down from here and right this instant!"

"..."

When she heard me yell at her, she stops her hands that are about to fully button her clothes and then turn to look at me with a piercing glare.

Gulp..

I gulp in fear as her one red eyes shine with a sinister glow, as I can feel that my bladder has gone cold, and it was all due to the chilling atmosphere created from that one bloody red eye alone.

Slowly, she raises her right hand, as she put her thumb and index finger together to create snapping motion. And in that one moment…. I can feel my life was about to come to an end and my life flashes before my eyes.

With only a simple gesture of her hand, I felt an incomparable sense of dread at her merely snapping her fingers….

Snap!

"Waah!"

Splash!

However, contrary to my expectation, I wasn't dead like I thought I would be. Instead was just released from her magic and drop back into the lake, soaking my already dry body and making it wet again….

"What was that for?!"

"…."

The beautiful girl that look like a mirror image of myself did not answer my cry of injustice and just pick up her two long swords laying next to a rock and attach them to the belt on her hips before walking away from where I am.

"Geez, girl these days are just so rude… Well, she was quite cute I give her that, but her personality is terrible."

I said that after drying myself once again and get dress before I get smack by another girl I happen to overlook and is bathing in this lake. So I went ahead in the same direction as that girl is walking to, as that direction is where the next town is, so I need to go there and get resupply to perform my next heist, but on the road, I saw that beautiful girl once again.

However, in this meeting, she was getting attack by a Lightning Blue Bear from behind….

* * *

 **(Rin POV)**

Geez! Just who was that guy?

How could anyone be so blind as to not notice a maiden like me taking a bath in the same open lake just a few meters away?

….. Whatever the case is…. My chastise body have been seen by him… I'm sorry mother…. But I don't think I can get married anymore….

"ROAR!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly a Lightning Blue Bear jump out from behind of the trees and attacked me while I was lost in thought because of that pervert. But before its paw can land an attack on me, my body automatically reacted to its attack with instantaneous movement and jump out of the away of its attack with [Spatial Step], a downgraded version of space magic that allows me to teleport anywhere within a meter radius of my original position.

After I avoided its attack with movements that a monster without high intelligence can't understand, it stood there confused for a moment, but within that one moment, I have already activated three magic spells in quick succession.

[Acceleration] [Instant Movement] [Aurora Blade Dance].

In reverse grip I accelerated the long sword that I took out from one of the scabbards in my left hand and slash open the abdomen of the Lightning Blue Bear before its lightning defense can even activate, with instant movement I jump out of the monster area of effect and put a ten meter distance between us, and activated Aurora Blade Dance that forms ten swords materialize with magic power and concentrate all of their attacks onto the open wound that I have created a second ago. And fire off the swords in rapid succession before the Lightning Blue Bear can even react to my attack.

My magic sword easily penetrated through the bear tough lightning magic defense with its high piercing power and stab deep into the thick flesh of the monster until all ten swords broke through it stomach to the other side of the body tearing it from the torso in half.

In a matter of fewer than 10 seconds a monster with the element of surprise and is physically stronger then I perish before it can even counterattack with magical ability. Normally such ability is worthy of praise if an adventurer or even a soldier of the empire were to see me do this so effortlessly and with such flowing motion but to me all this time I was only thinking of one thing.

'Damn that boy… how could he have not noticed a maiden like me while bathing… actually… now that I think about it, the mana radiating from my body should have made anyone faint the moment they come near me… so how did he…."

"Amazing!"

However, suddenly when I heard that same voice again, my entire thought process grind to a halt and slowly turn around to look at the boy that is a reflection of myself.

Looking at the prey that I had just killed with gleaming eyes like it is some kind of treasure.

I wanted to say something to him, but for some reason, my mouth just freezes whenever I try to utter a word to him, as I do not know what to say to him. Even the simplest of greeting that has been ingrained into me since the time I have been training as a princess seem to just be forgotten whenever I stare at his handsome face without moving or turning my head away.

Was I always such a weak girl to guys? Or is there something special about this guy that is making me feel like this?

"Hey, do you mind if I take a portion of its body? I can sell it at the adventure shop for a high price if you were to let me, we can split the cash at your liking, how about it?"

It is not like I am low on funds or anything, as I was a part of the Imperial Family of the Holy Celestial Empire, money always just flow naturally to me consistently from our citizens and the church, so I have a ton of funds inside of my body. So I don't need some more at all, in fact even if I live a luxurious life in some other kingdom or empire, I can live the rest of my life without a care in the world. But I am not that kind of girl. I did not leave the empire to live in luxury, but to find my destiny in this vast world full of monsters and dragons. In simple terms, I, Rin Kagamine, just wants the freedom to go on an adventure without the responsibility impose on me by others.

"...Su..re..."

However, like before I was unable to say no to him as I stare at his beaming face.

"Alright let start skinning this monster and take out the Mana Crystal from its head."

"….."

He took out his sharp knife from his boots and began to skin the bear monster fur, but not before gauging out the bear eyes and brain to take out a shining blue crystal from his head. However, while he worked on this alone, I can only keep standing there and stare at his face for some goddamn reason….

Although he is handsome and attractive, but I met much more guys that have been more handsome and attractive from my time in the imperial court.

So just what is so special about this guy?

After awhile, he probably noticed me staring at his face and doing nothing while standing there. So he looked up at me and said.

"Hmm… what's wrong?"

I want to say nothing, but for some reason, my paralyze tongue said this instead.

"I… don't do hard labor, you peasant!"

Oh... what have I done….. though it is true, a princess like me never did any of the dirty work that my soldiers did like extracting the mana crystal from monsters, except I did do most of the killing, but other than that, I have no experience in doing hard labor beside cooking a few meals once in a while. However, the blonde hair and blue eye boy did not take kindly to my arrogant attitude, naturally since he can't read my thoughts and neither do I have the ability to convey it for some reason at this moment. He lashes out at me for saying such thing to him as if I had hurt his dignity, which I did not mean to of course.

"Why you! I was a prince you know?!"

Hmm? Was he a prince? I don't remember his face on any of the register prince and princess in the human's territory, the Empire keeps a good record of all human nations in case they need to use a little force to get what they want from them. I readied all the records containing the royalty of all the past to current sovereigns within the human territory, in case I run into them and need to avoid them at all cost or greet them with courtesy. But in this case, I need to use it so that I can escape from the Empire information network. So greeting the sovereigns of other countries is out of the option for me and this boy is not on any of the current or past records for the last decade that I know of. And my memories are not fuzzy nor weak as I can remember every magic spell contain in the imperial vault of grimoires.

So let's taunt him a little to get the truth from his own mouth.

"Oh? I can't imagine any kingdom would make you a prince of their country with your… commoner attitude."

"What did you say?!"

When I said that I can see his eyes twitching from his inner rage and a vein pop out from his head.

"Did you fake the death of a royals will to make yourself a prince commoner?"

"….."

"Oh? So you did huh? Don't you know it is a crime worthy of Lese Majeste? if such a person was to be discovered, they will be beheaded in the public town square you know?"

"….."

Although I did not mean what I said, he should know what I have said is true, as all royalty in every country take it as an insult to themselves if someone did pose as them from somewhere of common birth. However, for some reason, this boy went silent the moment I said those two things… did I say something wrong?

"Huh? Why did you go silent all of a sudden? Ah, maybe I hit the bull's eye didn't I?"

"… Don't get so arrogant on me you run away 'princess'..."

However, when he responded back to my taunts.

It seems my plans completely backfired...

"….. you... what did you say?"

"Oh… did little miss princess suddenly go deaf? You hear me! I called you a runaway princess!"

"How did you..."

"Simple princess, first there is only a few commoner that knows the rule for nobility and the royalty like you do, secondly your hands are clean and shiny like that of a pearl and judging from your hands alone tells me that you never suffered a day of hard labor in your life, third your arrogant attitude is not like that of a commoner, and lastly I saw the magic that you use, space and light, those two magic is beyond the capability of any commoner and in fact beyond that of most nobles."

"….."

I was seen through so easily… Well, I never did an espionage mission before since I was a princess. Such things are below my standards as part of the imperial family and I was never that into torture anyway like my step-siblings.

"So the only one that I can think of that can fit all these criteria is that of a royalty or more specifically an imperial like yourself, right! imperial princess of the Holy Celestial Empire!"

In that one moment that he utters those words, my sword already is at his neck, and if he was to so much as move a muscle, it would send his head flying.

I can sense the fear this boy is trying to hide, but I care not for his fear, but for what he knows about me. Since he so easily know about my identity as an imperial; he must either be a spy or one of the scouts that the imperial and church has sent to find me. But I can't kill him just yet if he is one of the spies for the Empire because killing him now would alert the others of my presence in this forest and at that moment I would have to fight my way out of here at full power. So I have to get him to tell me how he found out about my real identity and make him lead me to the others, so I can wipe them all out with one stroke.

"How did you know about me? Do the other also know?"

"….The sword in your hand."

"What about it?"

"It is engraved with the marks of the Holy Celestial Empire foolish little princess."

"….Why you…."

When my sword is about to cut through his neck, I heard something that is beyond my expectation.

"Also have you been to town recently? Or any of the cities? Your name and photo are plaster to every wall that is standing with a bounty of hundreds of millions you know. So no matter where you go princess, they will eventually find you once you enter a town or city for resupplies."

"…."

"But before you kill me, princess, let me say that I am not a spy nor a scout for the Empire, I wish I was though. As I heard the pay for one of their spies is fantastic, but I am not and to prove it I will tell you my real name."

"hm?"

"My name is…. Len Kagamine, the prince of thieves and I can help you escape from the empire grasp princess, so what do you think princess, want to make a contract with me?"

"…. Who?"

"huh?"

"Is that a fairy tale that you heard from your parents when you were a child?"

When I said that Len's eyes seem to turn lifeless for some reason...


End file.
